The Wizard and the Witch
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Merlin the Experimental Engine pays a visit to the Island of Sodor, reuniting with Thomas and showing everyone his famous 'Invisibility' powers. Everyone thinks he's great fun, even if it's only pretend. Merlin even tries passing on his ability to another engine, teaching Emily how to turn invisible. But Percy seems to think that Merlin really is invisible.


The Steelworks is a big, hot and busy place on the Mainland. Frankie and Hurricane had operated it by themselves for several years until Thomas got lost there and was tricked into staying and helping after Hurricane took his trucks to Bridlington. But then ever since Thomas met Lexi, Theo and Merlin and helped James out of trouble, the experimental engines had lived there, giving Frankie and Hurricane a much better chance of keeping up with all the work. It had been just over a year since that happened, and during that time, the Steelworks had become a merrier place after the experimental engines made good friends out of Frankie and Hurricane.

Then one evening, The Steelworks had managed to prepare a long train of steel of all sorts that needed to be shipped out to sea, but there was no harbour nearby the Steelworks, which left all the engines wondering how to manage it.

"How can we get all this steel delivered, Hurricane?" asked Frankie. "We can't let it sit here all day."

"I'm too small to haul a train like that," said Theo.

"And I'd rather stick around to keep an eye on Theo," said Lexi.

This gave Hurricane an idea. "Merlin, how would you like to take this steel train to the Island of Sodor so it can be shipped off from their harbour at the docks?"

"Yes. A very fine idea, Hurricane," said Frankie. "You could see Thomas again, Merlin. And you can spend another day there to see Sodor, then come home again the day after that."

When Merlin heard this, he became most excited. "Hooray! I'd be most proud to visit the Island of Sonar, and see Thomas again!"

"It's Sodor, Merlin," said Hurricane. "But thank you for taking the job. Be sure to be ready tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course!" said Merlin. "Until then…Invisibility ON!" And he vanished into a thick cloud of steam while the other engines laughed.

So the next morning, Thomas' friend Merlin came over from the Mainland to deliver steel to the docks. As he passed over Vicarstown Bridge he smiled joyfully. He had never been to Sodor before, and he loved it. It was much more lush and colorful than the Steelworks, and the abandoned yards where he, Lexi and Theo lived at before when they first met Thomas. But Merlin had little idea of what else awaited him during his visit on Sodor. Especially with one engine in particular.

Merlin made it to the docks in good time and was even more excited.

"This is my first time on the Island of Sonar," he beamed. "My friend Thomas works here."

"Do you mean Sodor?" called Cranky.

"Here comes your friend Thomas now!" called Carly.

Merlin was excited. He had not seen Thomas for a while and was eager to know how he was doing. "Ooh! He doesn't know that I'm here yet. I'm going to make myself invisible and surprise him!"

"Invisible?" said Carly.

"How can a steam engine make himself invisible?" exclaimed Cranky.

Thomas had heard the voice and was quite excited too. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Invisibility ON!" And Merlin vanished into a cloud of steam, until the steam faded away, and he was still there with his eyes shut. Cranky and Carly were puzzled.

"Did I hear there was an invisible engine around here?" Thomas said playfully. "Hmm. It sounds like my old friend Merlin, but I can't see him anywhere!"

Merlin opened his eyes. "Here I am, Thomas!" he declared.

"Merlin! There you are! Hello!" said Thomas.

"See what you can do when you have three funnels?" Merlin beamed.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" asked Thomas. "I thought you were working at the Steelworks with Theo and Lexi to help Frankie and Hurricane."

"I was, Thomas," said Merlin. "But this steel train had been waiting at the Steelworks for a while. Hurricane thought it would do well for me to bring it here and work here tomorrow before going back again. And I am most delighted to pay you a return visit!"

"I am most surprised, Merlin," said Thomas. "We can really use your help shunting the other trucks around here."

"Of course, Thomas," said Merlin as he got straight to work. Then Salty came by. He had heard them talking and was quite interested in the new engine.

"Merlin, is he, Thomas?" he said. "An invisible engine, is he?"

Thomas just smiled as he and the other engines kept working away, managing the trucks through the docks.

Later that day, Carly was puzzled over Merlin. "I don't get it, Thomas," she said. "Merlin didn't really disappear."

"Merlin is an experimental engine, Carly," said Thomas. "He was given three funnels to make him hard to see. When he shuts his eyes and says he's invisible, he thinks nobody can see him."

At that moment, Rebecca came by with Salty. "Arr, careful Rebecca. There's an invisible engine in the yard today!" said Salty.

"Wow! Is there really? An invisible engine! Where?" Then she suddenly saw two trucks gliding toward her. "Huh? Ooh, oopsie!"

"Sorry about that!" called Merlin. "You probably didn't see me! I get that a lot. You see, I'm very good at hiding. As a matter of fact, I'm the best hider ever! Invisibility ON!"

And Merlin disappeared into another cloud of steam. Rebecca watched as the steam cleared away…and to her surprise, Merlin had disappeared. Then as Cranky hauled up a large crate, she saw Merlin further down on the other line!

"That was incredible!" Rebecca gasped. Merlin chuckled and went on with his work.

"He's never really invisible, is he?" asked Rebecca.

"No," said Thomas. "He thinks nobody can see him. But we know it's only pretend."

"Oh. I see," said Rebecca. "But he is most extraordinary with that talent he has with steam!"

"I know he is. I'll see you later, Rebecca," said Thomas.

Later that day, Thomas was working on the Main Line again by himself. But just as he passed by some thick bushes, Merlin suddenly reappeared beside him with a whistle.

"Hello again, Thomas. Had any big adventures lately?"

Before Thomas could answer, a loud whistle split the air. Both engines stopped by a hill, then Trevor came over and down the hill.

"Hello, Thomas!" called Trevor.

To Merlin, Trevor looked somewhat like Theo, and he was worried. "How did you get off the tracks? Have you been derailed?"

"No, I don't need rails. I'm a traction engine. What do you think of my new steam whistle?" And Trevor blew so loudly, the animals on the trees scattered.

"It makes you sound like a big railway engine," Thomas beamed.

"How fantastic," added Merlin. "I'm an experimental engine. Want to see what I can do? Invisibility ON!" And another cloud of steam ensued while Thomas chuckled and spoke again.

"This is Merlin, Trevor. My friend from the Mainland."

"And I'm the best hider ever," added Merlin.

"Oh. Hello, Merlin. Very nice to SEE you," said Trevor.

Thomas and Merlin were soon on their way again. They worked together throughout most of the afternoon, talking and enjoying each other's company immensely.

"So, Merlin," said Thomas. "What do you think of Sodor so far?"

"Oh, it is most fantastic, Thomas!" said Merlin. "Very beautiful indeed, unlike the Steelworks."

"That reminds me," said Thomas. "How are Hurricane and Frankie…oh, and Lexi and Theo?"

"They are all such a delightful team," said Merlin. "Ever since we met you and your friend James, that place has become all the merrier! Working there is quite fun when we have five engines there instead of just two. Speaking of which, I've met a few other engines since you left the docks."

"Really? Who?" asked Thomas.

"I met James again. He remembers me well ever since the Steelworks, and when he saw my invisibility, he was so impressed, he tried doing it himself!"

"He'd better not strand his passengers, then!" Thomas chuckled. "Have you met Nia yet? She's an orange engine all the way from Africa."

"Oh that's her name, is it?" said Merlin. "She saw I'm the best hider there is! Oh, and a big blue engine with the No. 4 on his tender! Although, he wasn't as impressed as I thought he would be with what I can do. I can't understand why. I'm Merlin the Invisible Engine!"

"That's Gordon, Merlin," said Thomas. "He can be difficult to impress sometimes."

Then all of a sudden, something else hit Thomas' mind. Seeing his experimental friend again made him remember how dire he was to escape the Steelworks and return to Emily. Thomas was suddenly very excited. He knew just how to make Merlin's visit all the more worth it.

"Oh, Merlin!" he exclaimed. "I just remembered! Oh, I'm so glad you could come to Sodor. Because there's one engine in particular who you absolutely MUST meet!"

"Oh? Who's that, Thomas?" asked Merlin.

"Emily," said Thomas. "Oh, you must meet her, Merlin! She's a beautiful emerald engine who really knows her stuff…and she's the love of my life. She is what makes Sodor my home. She's been through so much ever since she first came here, and having each other has never made me happier. You know, she's the reason I was so determined to make it home again, thanks to your help as well as Lexi and Theo's. I love her so much. Please, please, Merlin, will you meet her?"

"Goodness me, Thomas," said Merlin. "You never told me you had a figure of love. I never knew engines could love. I'd be delighted to meet her!"

"Well then, follow me to Knapford Yards. She'll come along soon enough." So Thomas escorted Merlin back to the yards, where Emily would encounter a rather interesting event.

Emily had been quite busy herself that day and had not heard anything about Merlin at all. She was looking forward to seeing Thomas again that evening, but little did she know exactly what awaited her. Her work was eventually done and she returned to the yards to leave her trucks. Then she saw Thomas come by. He seemed very excited, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"Hello, Thomas. What's up with you? You seem so…so excited," she said.

"Hello, Emily," Thomas beamed shakily. "I've been waiting for you…there is someone I really want you to meet…in these yards…this very moment."

Suddenly, Emily heard an unfamiliar whistle coming from behind the station wall. She looked and suddenly saw the big silver engine with three funnels. She was just about to ask who it was, when he spoke.

"Invisibility ON!" And Merlin puffed out a big cloud of steam. Emily watched as the steam lingered for a moment or two, then cleared away…and Merlin was on another line beside her.

"Wow!" she gasped. "That was astounding! Thomas, who in the world is this?"

"Emily, I'd like you to meet Merlin," said Thomas. "Remember when I told you all about my journey beyond Sodor, and how I met the experimental engines? Well, this is one of them."

Emily took a good look at Merlin. He seemed most exceptional. Three funnels, reflective silver paintwork, fine red wheels and a very jolly expression on his face.

"My goodness! Hello, Merlin!" Emily smiled.

"Greetings, Emily!" Merlin beamed. "Thomas told me about you! You're the love of his life, I hear. That is most delightful to hear!"

"Are you one of the engines who helped save Thomas and James from the Steelworks?" Emily asked.

"He is, Emily," said Thomas. "You see, I had already met two other experimental engines before I ran into the Steelworks. Lexi and Theo. They talked about Merlin and how he'd disappear, then I went off to the Steelworks. Then one night, I managed to escape and hide in an old siding covered with trees…"

"And that's when he heard me," said Merlin. "He couldn't see me. That's because I was invisible. I told him I love hiding. In fact, I'm the best hider ever! He was safe with me until morning. Then the next day, he told us he was trying to get home. Tho and Lexi were doubtful, but I still believed we could try and help him. I found him later at the canal and was ready to help him back home."

"But just before he arrived, I heard James, Frankie and Hurricane passing by," said Thomas. "I told Merlin everything and we brought Lexi and Theo along with us to plan a rescue. I made my way in and found James. But then I saw Merlin come and warn me that Hurricane and Frankie were coming back. Then just after I missed falling into the molten cauldron, Hurricane pushed me away from a spill of molten steel, then Merlin pushed him out of the spill."

"Indeed I did," said Merlin. "Then Thomas suggested that we experimental engines help at the Steelworks. Theo and Lexi didn't think they could help, but I knew we could try. So ever since then, we've been helping Frankie and Hurricane there…and just yesterday, they had prepared a big steel train for me to take here to the Island of Sonar!"

"He-heh. Sodor, Merlin," said Thomas. Emily giggled too when she heard Merlin's mispronunciation of Sodor.

"Well, Merlin, would you and Emily like a chance to be together?" asked Thomas. "I think it's only right you get to know my beautiful emerald angel."

"Ohh…what a marvelous name for an engine as lovely as her, Thomas!" declared Merlin.

Emily giggled. "He-he. Yes, Merlin. That's Thomas' pet name for me. And he's my handsome cobalt star." And she blew a kiss to Thomas.

Thomas smiled and left the two engines to talk together. Emily took another look at Merlin and was indeed dazzled by his unique appearance. Nothing like any other engine she had seen.

"So…you're Merlin," said Emily. "You're one of the experimental engines who Thomas met."

"Too right I am, Emily," said Merlin.

"Wow…well, Merlin, before I say anything else, I just want you to know…just how grateful I am to you, for helping Thomas come home alive. We all heard the story about how he wound up at the Steelworks…and almost fell to his end! But you…you, Lexi and Theo were all there for him! I just wish to say thank you for looking after him and making sure he found his way safely back home! You've such a big heart."

"It was my pleasure, Emily," said Merlin. "I am most delighted to visit this place, and to meet an engine like you! You look like the perfect match for Thomas to love! Most of the other engines got to see my invisibility in action today! What do you think?"

Emily knew Merlin couldn't really be invisible just as well as Thomas knew. But she didn't want Merlin to feel downhearted.

"I must say, it's most extraordinary, Merlin," she said. "I wish I could do something like that. It'd probably be plenty of fun for Thomas to see."

Then she suddenly gasped. Perhaps Merlin could teach her. "Oh, Merlin! You certainly have a talent with your steam! Can I try? Please teach me how to do it!"

Merlin was most flattered. "Really? You want me to teach you invisibility? No one has ever asked me that! Anything for you, Emily! I am a wizard after all, as my name implies. I am Merlin! Experimental Prototype, King Arthur Class Stealth Engine!"

"Oh, Merlin! Thank you!" Emily chirped. "I'd LOVE to learn 'invisibility steam,' from you!"

"Of course, my dear! You must learn how it's done so Thomas can see it from you too! Between you and I, magic shall be made!"

Emily whistled and came right up to Merlin, and the teaching commenced.

"Now, first, stand very still, Emily," said Merlin. "Gather your breath together…prepare your steam valves…then speak the magic words!"

"Invisibility ON!" Emily exclaimed excitedly, and she let off steam. But the steam wasn't enough to cover her. It just covered her driving wheels then drifted away.

"Aww," she said, disappointed.

"I didn't expect you to do it the first time," said Merlin. "Although that would have been remarkable. But chin up, Emily. You'll get it."

"How do you do it, Merlin?" asked Emily. "I can see you have three funnels…and I only have one."

"Hmm. I see," said Merlin. "Having three funnels is mainly why I can do it. But I can also see your funnel is a lovely tall one. And such a lovely golden ring."

"Thanks, Merlin," Emily blushed. "The ring is why Thomas calls me an angel."

"Well, try again, Emily," said Merlin. "Just do the same steps as I told you."

Emily went still, still panting a little with excitement. Then she took a good long breath of air in. She closed her eyes and focused solely on her steam valves as best she could.

"The steam…feel it…" Merlin whispered.

Emily remained silent for a few moments, then spoke again. "Invisibility ON!"

What happened next, no one knows. Either Emily's driver turned a lever the wrong way, or the regulator was opened too far. Either way, as Emily let off steam again, she suddenly rushed forward, making her eyes open.

"Whoa! Merlin, look out!" she cried.

"Concen…TRATE!" Merlin exclaimed as Emily bumped into him and shunted him back a few yards before she managed to stop.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Emily gasped as she began to laugh. "What happened there?"

"We best keep a closer eye on the controls," said her driver.

Emily reversed back to where she was, followed by Merlin. "Do you know what I'm missing, Merlin?"

"In fact, I do," said Merlin. "You're still breathing too hastily, Emily. I know you're excited, but a big part of my ability is to relax. Let yourself ease up. Feel every aspect of your boiler. Concentrate. Be one with the steam."

"Yes. I can do this…" Emily took a minute or two to really relax and calm herself before she repeated the steps again. She went very still once again. She breathed more slowly and calmly this time before she took her deep breath in. She closed her eyes and concentrated on every part of her boiler and soon, she felt her steam slowly, but surely build up in her valves and pipes, letting it get very-well prepared. One more moment…then…

"Invisibility…ON!" Emily exclaimed loudly as she let all her steam valves open. Then as a loud hissing sound ensued, a very large, very thick cloud of steam immersed all around Emily. The steam was so, so thick, that Merlin couldn't see anything through it. The steam lingered for almost fifteen seconds. Then the steam cleared away…but Emily wasn't there! Merlin gasped and looked around for a moment.

"Right here, Merlin!" he heard her say. She was two lines to the left of him, smiling from buffer to buffer. Merlin gaped for a moment, then suddenly formed a big, impressive smile.

"Ha-ha-ha-HAH! Well done, Emily! Well done!" he whistled. "I don't even think I ever made my steam linger for that long! You make an excellent hider, Emily. Perhaps I'm not the only best hider now! So are you!"

"Well, I reckon it's true, Merlin," said Emily. "I've played 'Hide and Peep,' with Thomas, then with him, Percy and Rosie, and I was already a good hider, but I think you just made it better for me!"

"Of course I did," said Merlin. "You're an excellent learner, Emily. And I am very proud to teach you my tricks!"

Emily and Merlin spent quite a while in the yards, continuing practicing their steam abilities, shouting "Invisibility ON!" to each other. Emily managed to keep up her ability to immerse herself completely in steam and slip away onto another line, all to Merlin's surprise and delight. At last, that evening, Emily had perfected the use of Merlin's invisibility steam. But with just one funnel, albeit a tall one, she was now in a serious need for water.

"Ohh, Merlin!" Emily panted. "That was fun. Thank you for teaching me…but I am terribly thirsty now! Whew!"

Emily eased herself to the water tower and had a very long, steady drink, letting her tank refill again. Merlin came alongside her, feeling very proud of what he could teach.

"Well done, Emily. Well done indeed," he said. "This was indeed a very fun afternoon to spend with you, Thomas' emerald angel. You have quite the talent to learn. I've never seen any other engine able to do that. But for the sort of engine you are, I'd suggest not to overuse that talent. I wouldn't want you to waste precious steam for the jobs you do here."

"Oh, of course not, Merlin," said Emily. "I'd never overuse it at the wrong time. But thank you so much for teaching me!"

"That was such great fun, Emily. I must say…I think I made a witch out of you. Now you can turn invisible too!"

Emily gasped. "Really, Merlin? DO you really think I could be a witch? And a beautiful one at that?"

"That's how I see it," said Merlin. "Merlin the Wizard and Emily the Witch!"

"Ohh…Merlin, thank you!" Emily squealed as she blew her whistle happily. "You really are an amazing experimental engine!"

"You're most welcome, Emily. I'll be working all day tomorrow too, then I'll be on my way back to the Steelworks. See you later!"

And Merlin made his way down the line to find a place for the night. Emily was very, very pleased with her new friend and what she had learned. Even though Merlin could never truly be invisible, Emily was indeed most excited to tell the others all about him.

That night, all the engines except Rebecca were back in their berths. Gordon was the only one asleep when Emily came rushing onto the turntable. She turned around to her berth and hastily backed her way in, giggling with enthusiasm.

"Emily?" said Thomas. "What's got you so excited?"

"Oh, I've seen him, everyone!" she whistled.

"Who, Emily?" asked Nia.

Although Emily knew Merlin's talent was pretend, she went along with the other engines. "I saw the Invisible Engine! His name is Merlin!"

"Oh! We saw him too, Emily," said Nia. "Rebecca, myself, James, Gordon, Thomas, and now you!"

"Wow!" said Percy. "An invisible engine! What's he like, Emily?"

"Oh, Percy, he's very jolly and bright," said Emily. "He's one of the experimental engines who helped Thomas and James out of the Steelworks. He works there with the other experimental engines now, but when he came here, Thomas decided to introduce him to me. And my goodness did he teach me something very interesting."

"What's that?" asked Percy.

"He taught me how to disappear into a cloud of steam!" said Emily. "That's what he's famous for!"

"Really?" asked Percy. "Can we see?"

"Oh…I don't think so, Percy. Not now. He told me not to overuse that trick. And I needed a lot of water afterwards. But that's how he can hide himself. He was so much fun to learn from! And since I learned his trick so well…he actually calls me a witch. Just like Merlin from the King Arthur Legend is a wizard, he says that about himself. Merlin the Wizard and Emily the Witch!"

"Wow, Emily!" said Nia. "That is absolutely wonderful!"

"Even the way he introduced himself was magical, when I came back to the yards today," said Emily. "Thomas was there, waiting for me. He told me that someone was there to meet me. Suddenly, he came into view, I was just about to ask who he was…and then, he puffed out a big cloud of steam!"

"He kept saying he was the best hider ever!" said Nia.

"Really? Did he disappear?" asked Percy.

"Invisibility ON!" James laughed.

"Did you see the disappearing engine too, James?" Rebecca asked as she backed into her berth.

"Everybody saw the disappearing engine, Rebecca," said Nia.

"Apart from me! How come I didn't see the invisible engine?" asked Percy.

"Probably because he's invisible, eh?" Nia joked.

"But I want to see the disappearing engine too."

Gordon was not in the mood for stories and wanted some peace and quiet. "Oh! And I want you ALL to disappear so I can get some sleep!"

"Don't worry, Percy," Thomas said more quietly. "Merlin's going to be working on Sodor all day tomorrow. I'm sure you'll see him."

"Or not!" teased James while the other engines laughed.

"Be quiet! All of you!" Gordon ordered.

"Oh, Thomas, I hope I do see him!" said Percy.

That night, Percy had a dream that he saw Annie and Clarabel, but no engine at the front. They told Percy it was Merlin and that he had taught them invisibility too, much to Percy's fascination. The next day, as Percy worked on the railway, he looked everywhere to find the invisible engine. He kept calling out, hoping to find him. He looked in the yards and along the line, but had no luck. He went to Reg's Scrapyard and asked Nia if she had seen him, only to learn he had just missed Merlin. Percy kept looking up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but only heard his echo through the tunnel where Luke had been hiding all those years ago. But then as Percy was huffing along the Main Line, near the field where Trevor was working, he heard a loud, unfamiliar whistle.

"That didn't sound like any engine I know! But I definitely heard one!" he said, before he saw steam rising from behind the trees. "It must be! It HAS to be…!"

Percy reversed backward toward the whistle. Just then, Merlin came up beside Percy. Of course, Percy didn't know who he was looking at.

"Did you hear that too?" he asked.

"Yes I did," said Merlin. "It sounds like-"

"Merlin the Invisible Engine! Wait until I tell Thomas!" And Percy rushed off, leaving Merlin puzzled.

"But…"

"Oh. Hello, Merlin! Nice to SEE you again!" said Trevor. Merlin chuckled as he knew it was Trevor's whistle after all.

"But…that little green engine," he said. "He…he didn't notice I am Merlin. He heard your whistle Trevor…he thought you were me!"

"Did he?" asked Trevor. "Well, he must have never heard my new steam whistle before. Why don't you go find Percy and tell him?"

"Hmm…" said Merlin as he thought up a plan. He knew he would encounter Percy again…but how to do it, he would have all worked out. He decided to leave it until nightfall before he'd make his way back to the Steelworks, eager to see how Percy would react…

That night, Percy had been telling the other engines everything. Thomas and Emily were both smiling as they heard him talk.

"So, I heard his whistle, and I looked around all the tracks, but there was no engine anywhere! He really was completely invisible!"

"Are you sure Percy?" asked Nia.

"Are you making this up?" James added.

Emily remembered her little lesson with Merlin and knew only to speak the truth to Percy. "I don't think Merlin can really make himself invisible, Percy. I think it's only pretend."

"Well, it's not pretend. I saw it with my own eyes! Another engine came along and he heard his whistle too. So I know I'm not imagining it!"

Emily couldn't help but smile sweetly at what Percy had said. She absolutely loved his optimism and innocence. Percy believed he had seen the invisible engine, and that made him very happy. But suddenly, just after Percy had been placed in his berth, something caught the attention of all the other engines. They could hear the sound of a steam engine settling on the turntable. They all looked and popped their eyes. There was Merlin again. Thomas and Emily were surprised to see him and wondered what he was doing here.

"Merlin?" Thomas whispered.

Merlin didn't say a word. He looked from left to right at all the engines and could see the closed berth between Thomas and Emily. He winked to the two of them and slowly turned to that berth. He quietly approached it and carefully pushed the doors open and saw Percy inside. All the other engines held their breath, smiling immensely.

Percy opened his eyes and suddenly saw what was in front of him. "Oh!" he gasped.

Merlin smiled. "Hello there."

Percy was surprised to see this engine again and felt a little shy as he stayed in his berth.

Merlin backed up to the turntable. "Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Percy slowly made his way out of his berth and suddenly remembered. "Oh, yes. I saw you earlier today on the line. You're the engine who came along beside me when I heard that whistle. I knew I wasn't imagining it. So you heard Merlin the Invisible Engine's whistle too. Did you manage to find him anywhere today?"

"Merlin the Invisible Engine…Merlin…" he said to himself.

"All the other engines have seen him, but I don't think we'll see him again anytime soon," said Percy. "Thomas said he'd be working here all day today, but I'm sure he left for the Mainland by now."

"Oh he hasn't left. Not yet," said Merlin.

"You know him?" asked Percy.

"Well, of course I know him. He's me."

Percy stuttered and stumbled on his words for a moment before staring right at Merlin. He had no idea he was actually beside the very engine he was searching for all that time.

"YOU'RE Merlin the Invisible Engine?!" he gasped.

"Why yes. Take a look!" Merlin turned a complete circle around the turntable, and there was his nameplate for Percy to see.

"Wow! You're Merlin! I had no idea! Can you really turn invisible?"

Merlin looked at Thomas and Emily and winked. "Invisibility ON!"

Percy watched as Merlin formed a thick cloud of steam, just like he showed Emily. He watched as the steam lingered then faded away…then saw that Merlin wasn't there! Then he looked again and saw that Merlin was several yards away down the line.

"Wow!" Percy whistled. "Merlin the Invisible Engine! It is you! It IS you! But then…who made that loud whistle we heard together?"

Merlin laughed heartily as he returned to the turntable for a moment. "That was Trevor, Percy. He has a new steam whistle."

"T-Trevor?" Percy puzzled. "Oh…then…I guess I was wrong…"

"Never mind, Percy," said Merlin. "You've seen me now and here I am!"

"Wow, thank you, Merlin!" said Percy. "I am very happy to meet you!"

"A pleasure, Percy," said Merlin. "Now, I must be going. The Steelworks will need my help. Goodbye, Thomas. It was so nice to see you again, and goodbye to all of you!"

"Goodbye, Merlin!" All the engines called as he turned around and glided into the night and out of sight.

"I actually saw Merlin the Invisible Engine, I can't believe it!" Percy bubbled. "And Emily…is that the steam trick he taught you yesterday?"

"Yes, Percy. It is," said Emily. "In fact…would you like to see me do it?"

"Yes please, Emily!" said Percy.

"Yes, Emily. Please show us," said Nia.

"Okay. Here I go," said Emily. She settled on the turntable and turned around to the middle. "Is everyone watching?"

"Yes!" the other engines said.

"Invisibility…ON!" And Emily let off a large swirl of steam, just like Merlin taught her. The other engines gasped and smiled at this mystical sight. Then when the steam eventually cleared away, they saw that Emily was several yards away down the line, just like Merlin.

"Hooray!" they all whistled as Emily returned to the turntable.

"Cinders and Ashes, Emily!" said Thomas. "Merlin was right! You really are our beautiful witch!"

Emily buffered right to Thomas and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "That I am, my pretty!" she shrieked happily, making all the other engines laugh as she made her way back into her berth.

"Well, that was an amazing visit," said Thomas. "I'm very glad Merlin came here to see all of us. Especially you, Emily. I'm very proud to have introduced him to you."

"Thank you, Thomas," said Emily. "And I'm very happy he could teach me his trick. He is a most amazing engine in his way. Goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight, Emily," said Thomas. "And goodnight to you too, Merlin…"

And as Merlin made his way through the night on the Mainland, on his way back to the Steelworks, he spoke too. "Goodnight, Thomas."

* * *

Here it is! Originally this wasn't going to be a complete adaptation of "Seeing is Believing", but in honour of this being Andrew Brenner's final episode, we decided to make it much longer than it was intended to be. Overall, I love this episode, the only thing that stops it from being perfect is how rushed the ending was, but despite that I'm happy that Brenner's last episode was a really good one. As for when this story takes place, in my headcanon this episode takes place after the China and India episodes, but before the Australia episodes of Series 22, so most of the next stories will be taking place BEFORE this story. Anyway, tell us what you thought of this story and we'll see you all on Halloween with a Ghost story.


End file.
